


But it's a school night!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Peter is a stereotypical teenager, Superfamily, Tony and Steve dont approve of their sons relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always wanted a normal family. With some-what normal parents and a normal life. But one can dream right?<br/>With the overly loud copulation between his two dads and their unacceptance towards Wade (For no apparent reason) he can only wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's a school night!

**Author's Note:**

> Crack is whack.

“Hey Peter. Who are you texting? It’s late and you should go to bed soon, son” says Steve. Peter stumbles and tries to hide his phone discreetly. “Ah, yeah sorry Pop. I’m…. I mean no one. Yeah just games.” Peter starts to head to his bedroom but Tony caught him. “No that was not no one. Don’t tell me you’re texting that son of a bitch Wade.” Says tony. “I’m going to my room! Ugh” Answers Peter. Tony and Steve look at each other and follow peter to his room.  
“Let us give you some advice son.” Says Steve. “No dads. I don’t need your advice right now. You can teach me to fight but I don’t want to hear what you have to say about Wade.” Replies Peter.  
“But Wade is a weird guy, I don’t trust him. Come on kid. You’re a stud! Bump up your standards a bit. How about that buff guy from your high school?” says tony. “Randy? No he’s a bully.” Replies peter. He rolls his eyes and lies down in his bed. “God damn-it tony how dare you suggest a bully. Pick that smart kid from your science class” Says Steve “What? Seriously? Billy Hopkins? He’s such a wiener.” Says Peter.  
Steve then goes to sit on peters bed beside him, ruffling his hair and giving him a smile “Y’know we’re worried about ya kid. Wade isn’t the best… role model for someone like you. You’re a hell of kid and we love you. Your dad and I both. And we just want you to… y’know. Not be with wade.” Said Steve. He struggled with his words, but in the end he felt like he got his message across. He totally nailed it.  
“What the fuck was that?” Said peter. Role model? He didn’t need a role model. “I don’t need a role model pops. I love wade. And honestly, I don’t care what you and dad say. We are gonna grow old together and make babies together. So I suggest you two leave and shut the door while you’re at it.” Peters face was red, if this as a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears. He really didn’t need a lecture this late at night.  
“Okay there kid. You better stop acting like some hot shot son of a-“Says Tony but Steve grabs a hold of him before he could finish. “Let’s go honey, he’s a teenager, he won’t listen to us. But peter just remember! Always carry protection! I love you and make good decisions!” Steve shuts the door. Tony goes back and opens it again.  
“Hey stud muffin, I was just kidding about the hot shot part you know I just get a little heated when we talk about that little fuckface wade.” Says Tony. Peter threatens to close the door on him with his remote. “Whoa, whoa Jesus Christ. Okay, fine whatever. I love you son! Never forget it!” Tony says as he closes the door. “Do you see the influences wade puts on him? No way any kid of mine going to give me any attitude” Steve grabs his hand and looks straight into his eyes. “Hey just let it go. He’s a teenager. You’re not the most polite guy either. A quarter of that sass comes from you Stark.”  
“Yeah, I guess. Oh, your grip is always so tight. Let’s cover this tomorrow morning.” Replies Tony. They both enter the master bedroom. “Jarvis hit the lights.”  
Steve looked straight into Tony’s eyes. Tony with a smirk on his face. “C’mon Tony, not now. I just came back from a mission this morning and I'm not in the mood." Not in the mood? There is never a not in the mood. Not in Stark Tower. “ C’mon Cappy, Peter's probably asleep by now and we finally have time to ourselves.” Tony got close to Steve, close enough he can feel the warm breath of his lover.  
“But ton-“  
Tony placed a finger lightly against Steve’s lips.  
“C’mon captain, our teenage son is asleep and it’s just me and you. What more can you want?” Tony grabbed steve’s ass and a small groan escaped Steves lips.  
“C’mon Capsicle” whispered tony.  
“Fuck it. Let’s do it.” Said Steve. Ten they crashed each other’s lips together, harsh and sloppy. Their hand on each other’s hips. Tony then started to put his hands up Steve’s shirt, cold against Steve’s skin. He tugged at the shirt. Tony was the one to break the kiss. “Off” tony commanded “Now.”  
“Hey I’m the captain. I give the orders.”  
“Whoa whoa wait. I got Jarvis to do this cool thing with my regular clothes” Tony stand up and stays still.”  
“Jarvis?”  
“Yes sir” Replies the AI.  
“Its sexy time!” Tony’s clothes start to fly off and get sucked into a pipe on the wall. Seductive music begins to play and the lights go dim.”You have got to be kidding me Stark.” mutters Steve. Tony does a full turn. “You liking the angle of the dangle?” Steve remembers that reference and nods his head and laughs. He quickly takes off all his clothes and opens his arms wide. “Come on. Lets do the dirty dancing move. I saw that movie yesterday on your TV.” Suggests Steve.  
“Unf, yes captain.” Says tony. Tony runs and jumps into Steves arms. Steve effortlessly lifts him and does a twirl. He throws him onto the bed and smiles “Holy fuck HAAH!” yells Tony. Steve licks his lips and hops onto the bed and begins to lick Tony’s stomach. Inching lower and lower onto his cock. Then casually blowing him like a chap. Tony grunts and grabs onto his pillow. “ITSSSS IT- ITS MY TURN HONEY” Steve stops and looks up with a smile. He kisses Tony and switches positions with him. “Aweh, yes! Get it soldier!” yells Steve. Just as Steve was beginning to climax they heard footsteps. They both lifted their heads up and stared at the door.  
“SHIT! JARVIS TURN OFF THE MUSIC!” Commands tony. The music begins to fade away as the doorknob turns. Steve and Tony fumble and tumble as they try to grab the blanket and put it over themselves. “Cap put your head on my shoulder.” whispers Tony “No put your head on my shoulder, it looks more legit.” Steve replies. “So you’re saying I’m the one that relies on you?” Says tony. The door creaks open. “Sh! Sh! be still” Says Steve

“DADS. I WASN’T EVEN SLEEPING THIS TIME. I WAS READING. I HEARD EVERYTHING.” Says Peter shaking. “Don’t you fondue with wade anyways?” Says tony. Steve hits Tonys arm  
“Stop it” Says Steve.  
“Just-I- what the – I can’t wait until I’m eighteen” Says Peter.  
“Sorry you had to experience that Pete. I-“says Steve. Peter cuts him off. “Save it pops. Just maybe do your business elsewhere.” Steve looks at his husband. Tony shrugs and sighs. “First you don’t allow me to join the avengers and now you make it nasty on a school night?” Mutters Peter to himself as he shuts the door.  
“Stupid dads, one day I’m gonna move out and they’re gonna regret putting my through this torture.” Peter mumbled as he walked down the dark hallways. Shuffling his feet against the cold wood floor. “Jarvis?” He asked.  
“Yes, master peter?”  
“What time is it?  
“3 o clock in the morning sir.”  
“I didn’t even ask to fuckin’ live…”  
Peter finally got to his bedroom. Hopefully his dads have calmed down and gone to sleep. Peter got to bed and pulled the captain America blanket over his head. He felt bad, treating his parents like that.He loves his dads. Hell he’d do anything for them. And he knows that they’d do anything for him too, but sometimes things just got out of hand and for too much for him.  
“OH DEAR GOD STEVE!! UH! RIDE DAT DICK! RIDE DAT DICK!”  
But then again he wouldn't mind having a normal life….  
“PUT ON THE SUIT LETS GO A FEW ROUNDS!” yells Steve breathing in deeply. Steve digs his fingers into the bed cushion nearly ripping it. “Deploy.” Shouts tony. The suit comes rushing from the elevator crashing through the door and into tony. “UGHH DADDDS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE!” yells Peter to the floor above. “Sorry Pete!” Steve and tony yell in unison.  
“We should stop.” Says Steve. “It’s your fault you’re so god damn hot” replies tony as he kisses him on the neck. “Come on lets all sleep now. Tuck your penis in Stark.” Says Steve. “Ugh TMI POPS!” Yells Peter.

“Jarvis, lights” commands tony.


End file.
